A Relic Of The Past
by Xx-DarkCrimson-xX
Summary: Kirito already broken up with Asuna as she can no longer see him again and a player called Yuuki is already trying to win Kirito over but one day Kirito accidentally screwed up which made Yuuki hate him. Depressed Kirito wonder's around town, regretting for what he did not till someone grabs his shoulder. A relic from his past that will never extinguished... who is this person and
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Crimson here and I like to say something about this fanfic. In 2016 I had a idea where Kirito upsets Yuuki which she runs of a former laughing coffin member sees Kirito chasing her who will then walk to to Kirito and will begin taunting Kirito about events that took place in SAO but this idea is totally different than this idea as the old idea was called Reapers of Darkness while this idea is called Relics Of The Past where Yuuki runs of and bumps into some who hates Kirito for many reasons but also wants to atone his sins which Yuuki will then helps him to find happiness. But any I really hope you enjoy this fanfic**

 **? P.O.V**

"Hey have you heard that a guy called Kirito almost managed to defeat Zekken and that he's the first person to bring her health bar into the red." "Seriously? I think he's the only person who mange to bring her health down by seventy five percent." I heard two players talk about the unbeatable Zekken which I didn't care about but however they'd said a name that's very familiar to me. "Heck the guy was even using two swords and I think he could of beaten her if the timer didn't hit zero." I got up after I heard that and walked off with a smirk. "So Black Swordsman your playing this game too huh? No matter, our paths will cross soon, so you better be prepared or should I say Beater?" I said to myself as I walked to an inn

 **Elsewhere**

 **Kirito P.O.V**

A few months had past since Asuna had to leave us due to family which caused a big impact on us all but mostly importantly it felt like I had nothing left. "Hey Kirito-kun!" I turned around and it was Yuuki. "Hey Yuuki, what's up?" I asked as she looks like she wants a favour. "Hey can I ask your for a favour?" She asked me with that smile of hers and I sighed. "Sure what's the favour?" I asked and stood up. "Well there's a fountain that has a legend that states if two people stand in front of it with their backs turned-" I placed my hand on top of her head which interrupted her "You mean the legend that if a couple stands in front of it and if you throw a coin into the fountain with their backs turned, you find true happiness?" I asked as I knew this is what she's referring too and I can see a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah...that's the one but we can still do it even if we'll not a couple." She smiled at me which I just sighed. "Yuuki Iv'e haven't moved on to form another relationship, so I have to reject your offer sorry." I told her which she looked like she was going to cry. "Aww come on Kirito, don't be a lazy bum. You've been sad for five months now and I want to help you move on." I clenched my hands together. "Yuuki... what if somebody saw us doing it together? What if they thought that we'll started dating?" I told her but she gotten angry. "SO WHAT KIRITO! LET THEM THINK THAT WE'LL DATING! I JUST WANT TO HELP YOU TO FIND HAPPINESS SINCE ASUNA HAD LEFT US! SO THERE'S NO NEED TO BE A JERK TO ME ABOUT IT!" Yuuki said and slapped me and ran off

 **Later**

 **? P.O.V**

I'm walking to the towns inn and a small girl is running away as if she's being chased but because she's not watching where she's going which she knocks me over and she falls on top of me. "Ow... huh?" That's all I hear she said and I placed on a unamused face. "I'm so sorry mister, I didn't mean to knock you over?" I she apologised to and at least she has good manners. "Never mind that but why are you running as if you being chase by a stampede of monsters?" I asked jokely which made her giggle. "Well I just had a argument with a friend and he was being a complete jerk to me." She told me and I placed my hand on her head. "I don't mean to be rude but what''s your name?" I asked and she smiled. "My names Yuuki and it's the pleasure to meet-" "Zenith... my names Zenith and it's a pleasure to meet you Zekken." I told her which shocked her. "Wait you already know who I am?" I smirked due to her response. "Well to be honest, I didn't know you was Zekken till you told me your name as I heard people talk about you and what you look like. I replied with a straight answer and she gave me a weird look

"Zenith can I ask you a question?" She asked and I began to guess what he question might be. "You can but however, I won't give a solid answer depending on the question." I told her but her face expression changed. "I want to ask do you know somebody called Kirito as-" I decided to interrupt her. "Iv'e known him for quite sometime now as I'm nothing but a relic of his past and he's a relic of my past." I replied which surprised her. "You sound like as if you hate Kirito... is there any reason?" "Lets just say we have a very long history and there was something that he'd did but lets talk somewhere private, so lead the way." I told her which she nodded and I followed her

 **Yuuki P.O.V**

("Zenith... I wonder how you met Kirito and what he did to you to make you hate him.") I couldn't think of any reason but what does he mean by relic. ("But he wants to talk in private but instead of taking me somewhere, he decided to trust me to take him somewhere... does he want me to trust him or is he just using me? No he wouldn't of told me that he's a relic of Kirito's past and that Kirito is a relic of his past." I continued to think as I lead Zenith to a safe area where we can talk privately.

 **Five minutes Later**

"Hey Zenith... is this place okay with you?" I asked him and he looked around a smile was formed. "Yeah this place is suitable enough and now what questions do you want me to answer?" He replied with smile and he was impressed by the place I took him. "Right!... How much do you know about Kirito?" "Well...The Black Swordsman is a fucking asshole for one for what he did back in SAO. First he allowed Diavel to die by not saving him! Secondly he's one of the worse beta testers which everyone decides to call him Beater. That's two things I hate about him and I can continue if you like." He replied back to my question and I couldn't believe that he use to be in SAO too. "Okay...next question what do you mean by relic?" He sighed "Because I used to be in SAO and that we have encounter each other a few times... lets just say our relationship wasn't friendly. So if our paths do cross once again, one of us will shatter to pieces." He said and it made me gulped "What do you mean by one of us will shatter into pieces?" I asked but he sighed. "I'll be battling the Black Swordsmen while he'll be battling the Reaper." My eyes widened as the player standing before me was a player killer back in SAO but I might as well ask him why was he called the Reaper.

"Hey if you don't mind me asking but why was you given the nickname the Reaper for?" I asked but his reply was something I was expecting. "Well I defeated a undead boss which dropped a legendary sword that was called the Reaper which had all skulls on the handle and because I wore a black cloak, they'd gave me a nickname the Reaper. We lost so many good people and it is my burden to carry as I'm being haunted by their screams. People had thought Iv'e committed suicide but there all wrong as I'm still well alive and I refuse to become a myth or some dumb fairy tale." He sighed after explaining it all but I began feeling sorry for him as he lost the people he cared about and now he's being plagued by their dying screams.

"I think you should make new friends Zenith, you cannot just isolate yourself forever as don't you want to find happiness?" I do want to find happiness but before I do I need to atone for my sins. I was feared because of my greed for the weapon and people refused to invite me to their parties but it makes sense as I could of gotten them killed." I instantly hugged him as he's been alone for so long and yet he wants to find forgiveness which got me a idea

"Hey how about we spend the day together such as going on a quest or even mob hunting?" I asked him but he began laughing. "here I thought I might of scared you and it's been a very long time since I heard someone say that to me so sure I accept your offer as maybe I could find forgiveness though your kindness." He told me and a smile which made me blush but I'm glad I could help someone who's been lonely for years and yet here I am making them happy. "I want to show you a surprise but I'll show you it during a battle as I have a unique skill that many envy me." He told me and I began wondering what it could be.

 **I really hoped you guys loved the story and tell me whatcha think as I'm somewhat thinking I should pair these two together and I got a great idea about when Kirito finds out that Yuuki is with someone else who actually gets jealous but any please commit and favourite and this is Crimson signings out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, Crimson here and sorry for not updating, I just wanted to see how many people might enjoy this and I totally forgot all about it plus I was busy thinking of ideas for another fanfic but mainly ideas for my Silent Soul story but I'm still recovering and because of this god damn heat Britain is getting lately which is bad for me because I could get another seizure but please forgive me if I don't update but anyway please enjoy the story.

Yuuki PO.V

I decided to go on a quest to collect an item but Zenith stated it's guarded by a high level monster but he said just the two of us would be enough which means he must be mega strong but I have no clue what his weapon is. "Yuuki, we should collect some addition potions in case of an emergency." Zenith told me which I got to agree with him as none of us are healers so I have to agree with him. "Alright, lets go to the market and grab some stuff that we'll need." I told him and I lead the way which he followed. ("Usually I followed Kirito or Asuna when I go to the market but here I am partying with someone Iv'e just met.") I thought but I felt like I was blushing.

Elsewhere

Kirito P.O.V

"You really do need to go find her Kirito and apologise for what you said, otherwise she'll probably wouldn't forgive you as she just wanted to help you relax." My sister told me but I just sighed. "Well I guess I was a little harsh on her." I replied but Sinon shot a deathglare at me "A little harsh? You literally overreacted and because of that, you scolded Yukki which you scared her off, god knows where. You'll better go find or I'll be shooting fire arrows up your ass." Sinon threatened me which I gulped. "Alright, I'll go to the places where she might of ran off too." I replied and stormed out of the inn.

Back to Yuuki and Zenith

Zenith P.O.V

We'll walking though a dungeon after dispatching a few monsters and I can clearly tell that this girl is strong but most of all, we make a pretty damn good team. "Hey Zenith,can i ask you question?" She asked me and which I looked at her and made a small smile. "Sure, what's the question?" I replied to her which she sighed. " Well when we were fighting those monsters before, I saw you wielding a greatsword but you was using it as if it was a normal longsword. So I'm wondering if you have some sort of special skill that allows you to do it?" Yuuki told me her question and I knew she'll ask me it.

"The Black Swordsman has the ability to duel wield on this game correct?" I asked to see if he still has that damn skill of hisor not. "Huh?" This caught her off guard which I sighed. "The Black swordsman has the ability to duo wield meaning he can hold two weapons at the same time but however Iv'e unlocked a skill which allows me to use all types of greatsword just with one hand as if it's a longsword which means I can use both one hand abilities and two hand abilities at the same time. Also this sword has a healing ability which it heals me once I activate the ability but I must damage a enemy in order to do so and I can only do it every five minutes. So Zekken, whatcha think?" I'd asked and I can see stars in her eyes which amused me "That's sounds totally awesome! But I know that heavy weapons are slower and does that mean that when you do one hand abilities, wouldn't they be slowler too?" Yuuki asked and I gave a slow nod. "Correct this even affects the abilities that I can use with one handed weapons but however, the damage of greatswords do a lot more than a standed longsword which means, while it may be slow, it's going to deal a lot of damage and I can parry both two hand and one hand because of this ability which makes my sword like a shield due to it's size." I replied.

"So if you do fight Kirito, how can you win when he's faster than you?" Yuuki asked and that' a hard question. "Well to be honest, that's a hard question to ask but he is emotion of what Iv'e heard in the past which he'd be distracted as he'll try to think why do I have a grudge against him." I replied which she sighed. "Want me to tell you more about the reason why I ran away from Kirito?" She asked but it was soft. "I don't mind, but it's clearly up to if you want to explain, but if explaining it brings you discomfort, don't bother." I told her but she then smiled. "Alright...Well I was trying to cheer up Kirito because he hasn't gotten over his break up with Asuna as she had to leave us due to family issues due to her being in a wealthy family, so I just wanted to bring him to that fountain with the legend about true happiness." She explained but what caught my attention was the break up with the Lighting Flash also known as Asuna who second in command of the Knights Of The Blood Oath.

"Interesting but do you mean the fountain that has the legend were if a couple stand in from of the fountain with their backs turned towards it and if they flip a coin and throw into the fountain they'll find true happiness?" I asked which she got excited. "Yeah that's the one and I really wanted to do it with someone which is why I asked Kirito." She replied back to me. "Which he'd refused and scolded you to the point that you decided to flee." I commented calmly.

"Pretty much... Hey how about you do it with me instead?" She'd asked me which was actual surprised me. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm still a complete stranger to you and yet, you wish to do it with me." I asked as it did surprised me after all. "I'm sure but after all we are doing this quest together. She makes a really good point there." Alright... I'll do it as it's not like I'm dating anyone, well at least not yet." I replied but somehow my reply made her go deep red.

" I'm not saying that I want to do it with you because I love you or anything but only as friends." She replied to my comment being all panicky which I chuckled over her reaction." Never said anything like that, so please don't resume that I was trying to ask you out." I told her which she calmed down." "I'm sorry for overthinking what you meant there, I just thought you was saying you would do it because your not with anyone." She replied which I sighed. "People always misunderstand what others tell them." I told her. "However I think Kirito may attempt to stop us." She replied and I think I know why. "You think that if he sees, me that he'll try to convince you or take you away by force?" I asked which she looked away. "Yeah..." She replied softly.


End file.
